Histoire d'une vie : les lettres
by eclipse-feline
Summary: Voici les lettres que Bella a écrite à Edward
1. Lettre 1

Mon cher et tendre Edward,

Un événement récent ou plutôt une découverte récente m'a obligé à prendre une décision importante. Je dois partir. Je ne sais où et pour combien de temps. J'aurai aimé de l'annoncer de vive voix mais j'en suis incapable. Je t'en supplie, ne m'attend pas. Nous n'avons que 17 ans. Je ne suis certainement pas celle qu'il te faut. Pour preuve, si ce serait le cas, je ne te ferais pas souffrir en ce moment même. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais pris la même décision à ma place. C'est cependant la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Tant pis si ce n'est pas la meilleure, c'est trop tard, à l'heure qu'il est, je suis déjà loin. Je voulais juste te dire que mon départ ne concerne en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie. C'est d'ailleurs un des raisons de mon départ. À présent, il est temps pour moi de prendre la route.

Je reviendrai. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Avec tout mon amour, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Bella


	2. Lettre 2

Edward,

Je ne pense pas que tu recevras cette lettre. Je ne pense pas que je trouverais le courage de te l'envoyer. Si tu savais à quel point je regrettais la décision que j'ai prise. Cela fait à présent une semaine que je suis parti et aujourd'hui, je ne désire qu'une chose : revenir en arrière et rester près de toi . Mais c'est impossible. J'ai fait des choix, je dois les assumer. J'écris cette lettre pour t'expliquer les raisons de mon départ. Il y a une semaine, à mon réveil, je n'étais pas bien. Et tu connais ma mère, elle s'est trop inquiétée et a appelé le médecin. Celui-ci est rapidement arrivé. Après m'avoir ausculter, il était sans appel : j'étais enceinte. Mes parents ne pouvaient y croire. Cependant, le médecin était catégorique, dans environ huit mois, je serais maman. Cela me fait affreusement bizarre et me paraît irréel. Enfin bref, mes parents ont fini par assimiler la nouvelle et m'ont posé un ultimatum : j'avorte ou je quitte la maison. Pour eux, cet enfant salirait l'honneur de la début d'après-midi, je me trouvais dans la rue, en direction de la maison d'Angela. Elle m'a accueilli chez elle et m'a réconforté. Enfin tu connais Angela... Elle m'a proposé de m'héberger le temps que je sache quoi faire. Mais tu me connais, je ne voulais pas m'imposer. C'est pour quoi en début de soirée, j'avais pris ma décision et ma lettre d'adieu était dans ta boite aux lettres. Je suis aujourd'hui chez une de mes tantes.

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque. Chaque soir, j'imagine être dans tes bras. À chaque réveil, j'espère que les derniers évènements de ma vie ne sont qu'un affreux cauchemar. J'espère ouvrir les yeux et me trouver dans ma chambre si grande que tu trouvais si petite. Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de ma grossesse car je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence et celle d'un bébé.

Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne pouvais t'annoncer ma grossesse, je tiens trop à toi pour t'obliger à foutre ta vie en l'air. Du moins c'est ce que me dit mon côté altruiste. Mon côté égoïste aimerait être avec toi, vivre cette épreuve à tes côtés. mais c'est impossible. Tu dois vivre ta vie comme toute personne de ton âge. Sache que je ne t'en veux en aucun cas du fait que je sois enceinte. Après tout, il faut être deux pour cela. Je suis autant responsable que toi.

Je te promets de prendre soin de notre futur enfant.

Tu me manque tant...

Je t'aime.

Bella.


	3. Lettre 3

Edward,

Je sors de mon rendez vous chez le gynécologue. Il m'a annoncé le sexe du bébé. Un garçon. Je vais avoir un petit garçon. Excuse moi, nous allons avoir un petit garçon. Si tu savais l'intensité de la joie qui m'habite. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis heureuse. Bien sûr, je serais aussi heureuse si le docteur m'avait annoncé que j'allais avoir une petite fille. Mais je voulais tellement avoir un fils, un petit toi.

Je suis certaine qu'il sera magnifique. Un mélange du bon de toi et du bon de moi. Je suis heureuse que ma tante m'ait accompagné. J'aurais été incapable de conduire pour rentrer tellement ma vue est brouillée par les larmes de joies qui inondent mes joues.

Je ne sais pas encore comment appeler notre fils. J'aimerai tant choisir avec toi, être sûre de choisir un prénom que tu aimerais. J'aimerais pleurer de joie dans tes bras. J'aimerai partager cette joie avec toi.

Je te laisse à tes occupation.

Tu me manque toujours autant

Je t'aime.

Bella.


	4. Lettre 4

Edward,

J'arrive bientôt à terme de ma grossesse. Je suis tellement grosse que je ne vois plus mes pieds, je ne sais pratiquement plus bouger. La semaine dernière, j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse comme au début de notre amitié, tu te souviens ? Le souci c'est qu'à présent je suis enceinte. Des contractions ont donc fait surface et je me suis retrouvée hospitalisée durant deux jours.

Depuis, je ne suis plus autorisée à quitter la maison. Les seuls déplacement que je peux effectuer sont de ma chambre à la salle de bain et de ma chambre au salon (ce dernier est d'ailleurs très rare, ma tante veille à ce que je ne ma fatigue pas trop, par moment, elle est encore plus protectrice que toi).

Je passe donc mes journées couchées en compagnies de mes pensées. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je déteste me retrouver seule avec ces dernières. À chaque fois, je m'imagine le pire ou pense des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Les seules fois où mes pensées s'éloignent de toi, c'est pour pensée à notre futur fils ce qui me ramène à penser à toi. Je pleure aussi. Chaque jours. Je pleure après toi. Tu me manque plus qu'il ne devrait être permis. Ma tante a peur qu'après l'accouchement je ne fasse une sorte de dépression. Je tente de la rassurer du mieux que je peux mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour ces choses là.

Angela me manque beaucoup aussi, malgré le fait qu'elle m'appelle chaque jour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait après mon accouchement. À ma demande, elle ne me parle que très peu de toi. C'est déjà dur de t'oublier sans avoir de tes nouvelles ; alors si chaque jour on parlerait de toi, je serai incapable de continuer ma vie.

J'aimerai qu'Angela soit la marraine de notre fils mais je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, je voudrai avoir ton avis. Mais c'est impossible.

Voilà, je vais abîmer le papier avec mes larmes salées qui refont surface.

Saletés d'hormones.

Je te laisse avant que la lettre ne soit illisible.

J'espère te revoir rapidement.

Je t'aime plus que tout.

Bella.


	5. Lettre 5

Edward,

J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : depuis hier, soit le 11 Août 2008, tu es papa. Et oui, Rémy Anthony Masen Swann a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez hier à 14h56. Il pèse 4kg600 et mesure 50 cm.

Il est magnifique. Pour le moment, il est très sage, c'est un ange. Il semble si fragile, j'ai peur de le casser ou de le blesser à chaque fois que je le prends dans mes bras.

J'aimerai tant que tu sois là, que tu connaisses ton fils, que Rémy connaisse son père.

Je te promets de lui parler de toi chaque jour, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé. J'ai tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille de t'avoir quitté. J'ai souvent envie de revenir au près de toi mais j'appréhende trop ta réaction.

Et voilà, je m'étais promise de ne te parler uniquement de Rémy et je dérive une nouvelle fois. Donc j'en reviens à Rémy. Que te dire de lui ? Il est parfait comme son père. Toutes les infirmières sont sous son charme.

Je ne sais vraiment quoi te dire de plus.

Je t'embrasse.

Excuse moi, nous t'embrassons.

Avec tout notre amour.

Rémy et Bella


End file.
